This invention relates to a process for plastic working of metals, particularly all face-centered cubic metals, and titanium and zirconium having close-packed hexagonal lattice.
Hitherto, it has been a common practice to use temperature in the neighborhood of room temperature or temperatures thereabove for plastic working of all face-centered cubic metals, and titanium and zirconium having close-packed hexagonal lattice. However, plastic working of these metals at temperatures above room temperature improves the workability due to an increase in ductility but lowers the strength of metals after working. On the other hand, the plastic working of these metals at temperatures in the neighborhood of room temperature does not allow hard working from viewpoint of workability. As a result, according to the prior art plastic working, failure to provide sufficient strength is compensated for by improving the configuration of a product, or a decrease in ductility is eliminated by heat treatment, thereby necessitating a design change and an increase in working man hours, with the resulting considerable limitation on the design of a product.